Beware the Beds Part 1
by Let Me Level With You
Summary: A routine haunting in a motel turns sour, when Dean awakes to Sam being swallowed by his bed. Sam is stuck fast, and disappears. Dean frantically searches the entire motel for a trace of Sammy, only to find him in the boarded up basement with two other people and a few corpses. Castiel and Dean manage to get them out, only to be locked in, and have to use the power of gay sex...


The sound of people talking outside the doors of room 250 at the Sundial Motel in California became clamorous. A boy looking out the window next to his bed to investigate saw now one was there, but the soft rustling in the trees. Leaning off the window seal he walked off to his parent's bed slowly. Tapping them lightly he felt the fear rise in his chest. He could only imagine the horrors of the invisible people talking outside. Tapping faster now he whispered softly then tried to make it deafening once he saw his father stir in his sheets.

"Daddy…"

His father only grunted and rolled over to his mothers side.

"Daddy…are you awake."

Then his father groaned and opened one eye.

"Hm, what is it Jamie?"

"Daddy…I heard voices outside the door.."

"Jamie…go back to bed. Its nothing, ok"

Hesitating to listen to his dads request he stood there biting his fingers nervously.

"But Daddy….there was no one there when I looked."

His father sighed annoyingly and sat up to rub his eyes.

"It was probably a bad dream okay. Go back to bed."

Jamie teared up and looked back to the door.

"Okay, but can you leave the light on?"

Sighing his father reached for the light and flipped the switch on.

"There, now go back to bed son."

Smiling a bit Jamie shook his head.

"Okay Daddy."

Crawling back under the sheets Jamie closed his eyes trying to imagine his puppy Bruce back at home. But the voices, he could hear them whispering, taking to each other in low moans. Pulling the covers up to his chin he shuttered. His fear increased with every breath he took. Looking over to his parents who were fast asleep he whispered softly in fright.

"Daddy….daddy please wake up."

Hearing his son once more his father rolled over to look at his son who was lowly crying in his bed.

"What now Jamie?"

Jamie whimpered airly. He could hear the voices getting closer and louder. Like they were next to him.

"The voices.." Is all he breathed. "They're getting closer."

Looking to the door his father could hear them. The low moans and whispers of people. But that couldn't be true. He couldn't see shadows outside the entrance to the room. There was no one to fit the voices coming from no where. But the bed began to rock and creak as if it were about to break in two. Shifting his dad saw a pair of hands spring from the mattress.

"What the he…."

The TV turned on to only show static. Whispers and faces forming from the screen.

The hands had a grip on him now, sucking him into the pillows and mattress sheets. Its as if the solid bedding turned into liquid. Staring up at him his wife became disoriented.

"Stan, whats going on?"

But Stan was frozen in fear.

"Hunny whats…..oh my god."

She began to as well become sucked in.

"Jamie! Call for help!"

Jamie was as well frozen, only shaking and sobbing.

"Mommy don't leave me."

His mother was crying out to him only to have her mouth clamped shut. Jamie rushed to the motel phone and dialed the front desk like his parents had taught him the day they arrived. Typing in the numbers with quivering fingers he held the phone to his ear. It rang slowly, until a females sweet sounding voice appeared.

"How may I be of assistance?"

Jamie began to cry loudly and the women began to shush him calmly.

"Whats the matter?"

Jamie sniffles and sobbed, trying to make words come full out his lips, afraid she wouldn't listen or understand him.

"My…my moomy and…da..daddy. Somethings taking them." He said with fear as his parents were sucked more and more into the sheets.

"Help me. Their taking them away!Please!"

"Okay, calm down. Who's taking your parents away?"

"The voices. The people who were whispering."

"What people?"

"I…I don't know." And with that both his parents were quickly disappeared into the bed. Jamie let out a scream of terror and dropped the phone to the floor. The lady on the other line began to speak with worry.

"Little boy, are you alright? Hello…hell.…" Then the line cut and went to the voice mail, playing music as it waited.

Supernatural Opening (season 9?)

Dean thumped his thumbs against the steering wheel as the sound of ACDC blarred out into the silent night air. Sam was busy working on his lap top. They had been informed about a strange motel haunting just outside of San Jose, California. Looking to the uploading link Sam read threw before informing Dean what they were dealing with.

"So, get this…A couple from Mississippi who was on vacation in the quite town of Los Altos had been abducted from their room at Sundial Motel at 12:30 pm last Sunday night. The son of both the parents, Jamie, witnessed his parents disappear into their motel bed out of no were. Before the incident the boy claimed to have heard voices outside the motel room 250. Jamie's parent's bodies have yet to be found. No evidence has turned up so far, as the boy seems to be acting delusional. The police continue to search the building and local areas."

Dean turned the music down so he could talk to Sam a bit better.

"Well I guess that means we have a case. Sounds pretty fishy to me."

Sam sighed. "Yeah but its just a kid you know. Maybe he was imagining it?"

Dean chuckled at his comment. "Well when has the last time we worked on a case a kid been wrong?"

Rubbing the back of his neck Sam stared out the window and back to the laptop picture of Jamie.

"Well I guess your right. I mean, so does that mean we should check it out then?"

"I think it would be a good. Besides, its been a while since we've had a case involving a ghost."

Sam smiled. "And what makes you think it was a ghost that took Jamies parents?"

"Well, bodies going missing, being sucked into a bed for god sakes. Doesn't that sound like a vengeful specter to you?"

Sighing with annoyance Sam had to hand to Dean. It did sound like a spirit doing some public disturbance. But he just couldn't put his finger on the whole bed disappearance. Closing his laptop, Dean turned back up the music full blast and hastened down the road.


End file.
